


Муха в янтаре

by ErnstWolff



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErnstWolff/pseuds/ErnstWolff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разговор Максвелла с Кассандрой о его чувствах к Дориану. О том, куда они всех их приведут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Муха в янтаре

— Значит, ты его любишь, — утвердительно сказала Кассандра, сев за стол напротив Максвелла. Они утонули посреди чужих раскатистых басов, нежной песни менестреля, звяканья тяжелых пузатых кружек. Хочешь уединиться и поговорить откровенно — спрячься в толпе.  
— С чего ты взяла? — слабо возмутился он в ответ. Откровенно говоря, Кассандра угадала все верно. Иногда кажется, что она ведьма и читает мысли. Максвелл хотел поговорить о том, что сжало сердце в стальные тиски, но не так прямо. Есть в любви без взаимности что-то постыдное. От нее хочется откреститься даже в беседе с самыми близкими людьми.   
— А что, ты шепотом попросил меня поговорить о Дориане по другой причине? — резко произнесла Кассандра. Скрестив руки, она придвинулась ближе. Общий гомон ее не расслаблял, наоборот — настораживал. Чужие тайны она хранила так рьяно, словно они были ее собственными. — И как долго?  
Второй вопрос Максвелл проигнорировал. Все равно ответ не сможет найти. Он и сам не знал, когда восхищение стало влюбленностью, и была ли влюбленность хоть на минуту простым восторгом.  
— Неужели это так очевидно? — спросил Максвелл. Он вел себя с Дорианом так же, как с другими, держался на приличном расстоянии, пытался делать вид, что никак не выделяет его. Но сияющий, полный обожания взгляд не скроешь. Улыбку, раздирающую губы при виде Дориана, сорвать можно только с лицом. А густую, черную тоску, когда Дориан игриво улыбается кому-то другому, впору заливать в бутыли и создавать из нее демонов отчаяния.  
— Для меня — более чем, — от холода в голосе Кассандры не было спасения. Ей есть, из-за чего злиться. Немногим раньше она полыхала от гнева, а теперь превратилась в ледяную статую ненависти. — О чем ты думал, когда кинулся закрывать собой его? Я не хочу, — ее голос дрогнул, взвился на полутон вверх — эмоциональность на грани истерики по меркам Кассандры, — не хочу больше никогда в жизни видеть тебя закованным в лед, пойманным, как муха в янтаре. Мы сопровождаем тебя, мы защищаем тебя. А не ты нас! Мы расчищаем дорогу, а ты закрываешь Разрыв, — ожесточенно отчитала она. — Я уже не говорю о том, что ты постоянно охраняешь его, пока он мечется по сторонам.   
— А что, мне его на произвол судьбы бросить? — огрызнулся Максвелл. Слова Кассандры задевали. Муха в янтаре… Себя не жалко, хотя холод все еще лижет шею при одном воспоминании о замороженной бесконечности за пластом прозрачного голубого стекла. А потом — жесткая рука огня и блаженное забытье на мокрой земле. От заклятия спастись можно. От запечатавшей в кокон любви — вряд ли.  
— Ты его совсем не понимаешь? — Кассандра нахмурилась. — Дориан давно заметил, что ты носишься с ним, как с хрустальной вазой. Он назло лезет в пекло, чтобы ты оставил его в покое. Он — сильный маг. Он некромант, — смесь страха и отвращения толкнула Максвелла в грудь. — Он справится сам.   
Максвелл ухватился за ее последние слова как за соломинку в попытке оправдаться:  
— Да, он сильный маг. Именно поэтому мы не можем себе позволить его потерять.  
— Неужели? — спокойно ответила Кассандра. Неожиданно холод из ее глаз ушел. — По сравнению с Инквизитором один болтливый маг ничего не стоит, каких бы талантов он ни был. Потерять тебя — значит, проиграть. Потерять его — значит, просто еще одни похороны.   
— По сравнению с одним невезучим магом из Круга болтливый маг имеет ту же ценность, — Максвелла покоробила логика Кассандры. Да, не такого разговора он ожидал. — Я буду защищать его до последнего.  
Не пустое, бездумное обещание, а простая констатация факта. События прошлого дня в очередной раз доказали, что прикрыть собой Дориана — всего лишь рефлекс. Пожертвовать собой ради него — безусловное действие.  
— Здесь он в большей безопасности, чем в твоих походах, — заметила она.  
— Но мне нужен еще один маг.  
Кассандра почти улыбнулась. Уголок ее губ дернулся вверх. Она опять нашла дыру в его доводах. Просто замечательно.  
— Отчего бы тебе не попросить пойти с нами Соласа или Вивьен? Они ничуть не хуже Дориана прикроют твою спину.  
— Вивьен — и лазить с нами по болотам? Шутница.  
— Солас, — коротко напомнила Кассандра.   
Максвелл поморщился.   
— С ним мне неуютно. Не нашли общий язык.  
— Вот как раз и пообщаетесь.   
Они замолчали.   
— Послушай, — вновь заговорила Кассандра. Мягко, непривычно. — Ты рядом с ним сам не свой. У тебя отключаются мозги, и он на это реагирует. Тоже начинает балагурить. Пока вы с ним танцуете друг вокруг друга…  
— Я один танцую, — хмуро поправил ее Максвелл. — Ему даже до Каллена, по-моему, больше дела, чем до меня.   
— До Каллена? — недоумевающе переспросила Кассандра.   
— Конечно, ведь он натуральный блондин с широкими плечами, — кисло отозвался Максвелл. — Как на такого не запасть.   
Кассандра переваривала полученную информацию с полминуты. Ее выводы, как и всегда, попали в точку.  
— Ты пытался с ним?..  
— Если только это можно назвать попыткой. Мне просто было интересно. Он мгновенно покраснел и пробормотал что-то про дружбу, — Максвелл закатил глаза. — Надеюсь, его броню не сломит обаяние Дориана. Иначе мне будет вдвойне обидно.  
— Бедный, бедный Инквизитор, — усмехнулась Кассандра. Стерев с лица всяческие эмоции, она равнодушно, будто рапортуя о задании, продолжила: — Пока ты трясешься за Дориана, а он играет с тобой, мы все уязвимы. Тебе нужно выбрать. Либо ты никак не выделяешь его и охраняешь себя, а не его, либо оставляешь его здесь. И я настоятельно советую тебе выбрать второй вариант.   
Посмотрев Кассандре в глаза, Максвелл произнес:  
— А что, если меня не будет, и сюда прилетит дракон? Все будет гореть и рушиться, а меня не будет? Я не смогу прощаться с Дорианом каждый раз навсегда. Я не прощу себе, если потеряю его.  
Кассандра тяжело вздохнула.  
— Решать тебе. Ты никогда не прислушиваешься к моим советам.  
— И ничего, держусь. Но я надеялся на твое одобрение. Ладно, я не только поболтать тебя позвал, — Максвелл вытащил из кармана шелковый мешочек и, положив его на стол, придвинул к Кассандре. — Возьми.   
— Что это?  
Взяв мешочек в руки, она потянула за шнурок.   
— Защитный амулет. Очень сильный. Серьезная магия. Жозефина выменяла его для нас многоходовкой.  
— И зачем ты мне его вручил? — Кассандра заглянула внутрь. — Надень сам. Тебе нужнее.   
Максвелл мотнул головой.   
— Ты задира. Твоя храбрость граничит с безумием. Лезешь вечно в самое пекло. Поэтому нужнее тебе.  
— Меня не надо оберегать! — Кассандра оттолкнула мешочек, словно тот ее попытался укусить.  
Она же сама сейчас ведет себя, как Дориан. Что угодно, но только не принять даже малейшую помощь, не позволить заботиться о себе.  
— Так я и думал. Надевай и все. Я его не возьму обратно. Не хочешь — выкинь.  
Поднявшись из-за стола, Максвелл пошел к двери.  
— Стой, — громко приказала Кассандра, рассекая своим голосом гомон. Максвелл обернулся. — Отдай его Дориану, — она бросила мешочек.   
Поймав его, Максвелл кивнул:  
— Спасибо за одобрение.   
И ушел.   
Он не станет от этого меньше волноваться. Не перестанет защищать Дориана. Но так появится больше шансов, что беда обойдет Дориана стороной. А это уже кое-что.


End file.
